


Matchmaking on The USS Enterprise

by susiephalange



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uneventful day in space leads Jim Kirk to both find out and enact a plan in which you and Scotty, your superior, are to go out. The catch? It happens in under ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking on The USS Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I thought this was cute. There aren't enough Scotty fics on here, I think.

"You wouldn't dare," you gasped.

It had all started with the captain - a gorgeous blonde who would never be your type, Jim Kirk - had noticed you often staring at your coworker and superior, the sarcastic Scotsman who drank Scotch and went by the name Scotty. How had he noticed, you wondered; you'd been discreet and kept most of your daydreams inside your mind so they wouldn't disrupt the work space.

Now with this knowledge, it would seem Captain Kirk was set to play matchmaker on the pair of you - much to your horror.

"Someone has to tell him they heard a rumor that you liked him. So. We take a regular lunch break, and start with Sulu and Scotty sitting together -," you heard a whiny why me groan originate from the controls on the bridge, "Because, Sulu, you're known to gossip. And they're serving something new and I want to know if it's good or not."

"I don't gossip," Sulu huffed, turning to Chekov. "Did you hear Kirk? Me, gossip?"

You stifled a laugh. "Anyway," Kirk continued, "Sulu will hint that you like him, and they can talk from there about something else, I don't know. Now, this is where you come in, Lieutenant ______."

You looked down. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Captain James T. Kirk stifled a laugh. "Miss _______, I'm the captain. I make sure none of us accidentally do anything stupid. I can match up two of my employees through the sheer chemistry they share. Plus. It's a slow day in space today."

"I did not know a plan of love needed chemistry, even if all human reactions are just that in the brain." you turned, and saw First Officer Mr Spock standing almost confused. "Captain, I understand you have set yourself a goal to achieve Miss _______'s happiness with engineer Mr Scott but please 'hear me out', as you would say - what about telling Mr Scott the ailment of the heart without all this pretence. If either of you need any help in this project, I would be...happy to oblige."

"You wouldn't dare," you gasped, yet again. Oh, how mortified you were! Your face blushed a roaring red, "No, no, we are not telling him flat out. Or at all. I'll wait until the five year mission has ended and then we can hook up in a bar like normal people back on Earth. Or never. I'm okay to suffer in my comfortable silence with this."

Mr Spock shook his head. "That is a highly illogical plan. In the period of time you have suggested it would seem many factors could disrupt the hypothesis - including him falling in love with another."

Captain Kirk nodded. "My nerd is right, you gotta make the jump. Come on, you can do it. You're a red shirted engineer. Who fixes the ship?"

"Me, sometimes," you replied.

"Who makes everyone smile when something isn't quite going right with their day?"

You shuffled your feet, "Me, I guess."

Little Chekov chimed in from behind you, "And who vould be strongk when ze ship is undzer attack?"

You went to protest, not watching as the captain slipped away to make a call on his communicator.

"It'z you!" He replied, "You are ze right girl for Meester Scott, _______!"

That blush continued to stain your cheeks. "Uh, thank you Mr Chekov, you're too kind."

Spock shook his head. "It would seem the young lieutenant's logic is sound. You are a well rounded character to be matched with Mr Scott."

A snap of a communicator shut drew your attention to Captain Kirk sitting in his chair with a smug air to him.

"He'll be up here in a minute."

You blanched. "Oh - oh no! I can't do it now! It was supposed to be at lunch! No - yes. Yes. I can do this."

"Correct," the half Vulcan approved.

"You can do this _______!" Sulu shouted from his control panel, followed by a chorus of praise and encouragement from the rest of the people from the bridge. Even Uhura looked up and gave a thumbs up from her translating of languages.

"Permission to enter the bridge, captain?" You heard the familiar Scottish accent. "______, I mean, Lieutenant ______, what are you doing here?"

You turned to see your boss Scotty holding a small box in one hand and a confused expression that almost matched yours.

"I was called to the bridge by the captain earlier to speak of, er, personal matters." You replied, and frowning, asked him the same question.

"Just called up. To talk - I see what yer doing there, Captain, you sly bugger."

You gasped. "He didn't -,"

Scotty nodded with a set jaw. "He did. It was a set up!"

You felt that blush come back as you connected the dots. "So that means that you came to talk to Kirk for the same reason I did, and seeing neither of us are talking to him about what we had to I think you know what you're here for."

The engineer nodded. "About you."

You smiled. "Same here. So, uh,"

"I'm free for dinner if you're up for it," Scotty offered in his perfect lilt.

"Perfect," you replied. "I'll - I'll see you then. Or in a couple of minutes back on the workspace, for the second I need to say something to the Captain."

Scotty grinned. "Alright. See you,"

Once the elevator's doors had closed you stormed over to Kirk who was still sitting in his captain's chair, your phaser out and set to stun.

"You're lucky I'm not going to shoot you for that," you fumed, the gun pointed to his chest. "So instead of that, I'm going to say thank you." At this you pecked his cheek with a quick kiss and fled the bridge to return to your post - with Scotty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
